


Too Young

by FC_Germany



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Crushes, Dreams, Erik Has Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Lap Dances, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Sexual, losing virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FC_Germany/pseuds/FC_Germany
Summary: Erik never told anyone he’s gay. However, the whole school eventually finds out, because of one person. His crush. How does he deal with it?





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short lil story on Erik Durm and Marco Reus. It’s not the best, but I tried. It’s also kind of a fluff, but gets sexual (;
> 
> There are probably some mistakes. If there are, sorry about that.

In this school, basically everyone is straight. Well, maybe some people are closeted, just like me. But no one has ever came out in this school. Everyone’s a fucking bully. Hell, you can breathe a certain way and get bullied for it. Which is why I don’t plan on coming out to anyone. I’m such a pussy.  
***  
All I can hear in the class is everyone talking loudly, while I’m sitting quietly. The teacher hasn’t come in the class yet. I look to the right corner, and see my crush’s best friend, Mario, making out with the school hoe, Ann-Kathrin. Why wouldn’t he? I obviously expected my crush to be one of the people in the back, talking, since he’s popular, but it turns out, he was also sitting quietly, to my left. Surprisingly.  
“Annoying right?” Marco said to me. I started blushing.  
“Y-Yeah.”  
After that, I though maybe Marco doesn’t hate me, and I have a chance! That’s if I ever have the confidence to.  
***  
I play soccer. So does Marco. And his best friend. Because everything Marco does, Mario does it, too. Everything Mario does, Marco does it, too. That’s just how their life goes.  
At the locker room, I never see Marco. Our lockers are so far from each other. It kind relieves me, because I would freak out if I saw him with only underwear.  
I was casually walking around in the locker room. I had my clothes in my left hand, and I bumped into Marco. I don’t know how, but he was right there, with only underwear, and so was I. I turn red, and I know that if I look down, I’ll see a bulge. I tried covering it with my right hand, and I was going to keep walking, but Marco noticed.  
“Hah! Durm has a boner! You gay or something?” Marco says so loud, that everyone in the locker room heard it. I couldn’t say anything. I was just wanting to go home to cry so badly. I felt like the whole world was against me, and even though some people didn’t see me, I felt their eyes on me.  
Now, I know I have no chance with Marco.  
Fuck my life.  
***  
Finally, I got home. I lay down on my bed. And yes, I cried. A lot.  
“Why me?” I kept saying, while crying.  
Then, my door bell rings. I got up to open the door. When I open the door, I see Marco. I didn’t even know that he knows my address.  
“I’m sorry.” Marco said with his head down. I just sniffed and he looks up at me. “Were you...crying?”  
“N-No.” I don’t even know why I lied. It’s obvious I cried. My eyes were red and puffy. “Why are you here? What do you want?”  
“I wanted to apologize...”  
“Let me guess, you went to the office and the principal told your mom, so your mom told you to apologize.”  
“Erik, for fucks sake, don’t be so passive aggressive. I just wanted to say sorry.”  
“I forgive you...but I don’t forgive the fact that you told the whole team that I had a boner. And everyone calls me a faggot now.”  
“Yeah...I understand.”  
“What made you feel like you needed to apologize to me?”  
“Um...I never told anyone but...I’m not really like this. I hate being a bully, I really do. But I have to try and hide it, so I pointed out your...”  
“Boner...yeah.”  
“If I wasn’t a bully, I would’ve pretended not to see it.”  
“Hm...that’s interesting.”  
“C-Can I...come in?”  
“Oh - sure.”  
He came in my house, and I was so scared. Am I gonna lose my virginity at this age? Ugh...too far. Am I gonna have my first kiss? Well...I hope...at least...  
We were sitting on my sofa, not close to each other.  
“Um...Erik?” Marco said to me with his head down.  
“Yeah?” I look at him.  
“Are you gay?” He looks at me.  
“I...um...I...y-yeah...I am” I look down in shame.  
“D-Do you like me...?”  
“...I don’t - yes...I do...”  
“Me too...”  
“Wait - what - really?” I look at him. I was so shocked. It was too good to be true. Marco comes closer to me, and leans in for a kiss.  
Then I wake up. It was, indeed, too good to be true.  
“Fuck.” It was all a dream. Turns out, when I got home, I cried myself to a deep nap. So everything was true, except for when Marco came to my house to apologize. Of course.  
***  
“Hey, Durm.” Mario said to me, in the middle of the school hallway.  
“Erik. My name is Erik Durm.”  
“Whatever, I’m throwing a party and I’m inviting everyone, so here’s the invitation. You’re irrelevant, but I invited you anyway. You’re welcome.”  
“Than...ks?” I liked that I was invited to the party, but that means Marco is gonna be there. I don’t wanna be embarrassed again. But I decided to go anyway.  
***  
I was sitting down on the chair next to where everyone was dancing, watching everyone. I was mostly staring at Marco. He’s so beautiful. So incredibly...beautiful. He can murder my family, and I’d still be madly attracted to him. If everyone was gay, Marco would have lines of people waiting to suck his dick.  
To my right was another school loser, sitting. André Schürrle. André is a pretty good friend of mine, and there is no possible way he’s gay, just know that. He gets excited to go to his dentist because they have free magazines of half naked women. I know it’s weird that I know this, but all André talks about is tits.  
“Hey faggots, let’s play a game!” Mario said to André and I.  
“What game, fatass?” André replied. I covered my mouth and laughed.  
“I’m gonna pick two people to give you a lap dance. First person to get a boner loses, and is the real faggot. Seems easy, but it’s gonna be in front of everyone, got it?”  
“Oh no, I’m not doing that.” I said.  
“Why, you pussy? Pfft, what am I saying? You’re gay! Haha, get it?”  
“Alright, fine. I’ll play. We’ll play.” Of course, Mario picks Marco for me, just my luck, and picks Mats for André. I knew I was gonna lose, because I’m the gay one here. I’m so fucked. I know that for a fact. When Marco starts giving me the lap dance, I started to get red and horny. I couldn’t tell if I liked it, or hated it. I immediately got a boner, and it was noticeable.  
“Well would you look at that! We just started and he’s already hard!” Mario says, and bursts into laughter. Well obviously I’m hard! Marco was grinding all up on me! And again, I’m gay! While Mario was laughing, Marco took my hand, ran, took me to a room, slammed, and locked the door. I slapped myself in the face to wake myself up, but it was real.  
“I’m so sorry, Erik. I can explain.”  
“Um...”  
“Erik, look, I know I embarrassed you in front of everyone, but I like you, I really do. Mario was trying to make me give you a lap dance, but tried to make it seem more realistic, which was why he was being so rude. If people knew I liked you, I wouldn’t be popular anymore. Our school is a fucking hell hole. I probably don’t make sense, but I’m sorry.”  
I just stared at Marco, still breathing heavy because of running, and I just kiss him. I had to. There was nothing else I thought of doing. When he says my name, it turns me on. I was gonna pull away, but instead I started making out with him. He starts taking off my clothes, and I take his off. He throws me onto the bed, and drags his tongue up my body. I feel the chills in my spine. I grabbed him, and turned him around for him to lay on his stomach, so I can put my cock in him easier. I made him moan so loudly, but thankfully, the music from the party was loud enough that no one heard it. 

 

I feel like I’m too young for losing my virginity. No, I know I’m too young. But what can I say? I couldn’t help myself.


End file.
